Don't Forget Me
by klainebowpower
Summary: Finn takes Rachel on a date to celebrate their four-years anniversary, but they crash. Due to the crash, Rachel forgets the past four years, so she remembers everyone but Finn. Can things get worse? Well, Rachel is still in love withher ex-boyfriend, and had no idea why they broke up...
1. The Crash

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! I'm back, with my brain full of ideas :) I am about to publish a Finchel one-shot and maybe a Klaine multi-chapter based on "Leap Year". This one is based on The Vow, though it's probably just the beginning. **

**By the way, I want to apologize to true fangirl for all the drama, turns out I had just forgotten everything and we thought about ending this, so I am publicly apologizing as I publicly argued with her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Vow. Wish I did, though... It would just be a Finchel/Klaine/Brittana/Quick/Kyder****/Samcedes/Wemma mess... Oh, and Tina would be dead. :/**

* * *

It was a windy night in New York. People were walking down the street, looking hurried. Their expressions showed anger and they attempted to walk as fast as they could. Peoplewatching wasn't something Finn Hudson used to do, but he could easily tell he was one of the few happy people that night.

"Oh, there you are, Finn!"

Finn recognized the voice. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of a scarlet coat in between a huge crowd. The girl came closer, a huge grin on her face, then leaned in and kissed Finn. "Hi, Rach," he said. The girl was his girlfriend, Rachel Berry. They had been dating for four years, and that night they were going to celebrate their anniversary.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said to him. "Sorry it took so long," she apologized.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here together. After months of planning our anniversary date." She smiled.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Surprise," Finn opened the door of the car. "Get in."

Rachel got into the car and Finn did too. He started the car.

"It better be somewhere nice," Rachel said.

"Don't worry about it." Finn did that half-smile Rachel loved.

They kissed and then started making out. It seemed so perfect, at least to Rachel. She felt sparks, the same ones she had felt back to when they first kissed. Rachel looked back fondly on those memories. They made her smile, every time. She opened her eyes and managed to see a car coming their way.

"Finn, watch out!" She abruptly pulled away as Finn noticed the car, but it was too late. They crashed.

"Are they going to be okay?"

A pale, tall man was sitting on the waiting room, next to his boyfriend. The man was Kurt, Rachel's best friend and Finn's step-brother. He was worried about Finn and Rachel. What if they were seriously hurt? What if they... died...? It hurt to think about that posibility.

"I don't know, Kurt," said his boyfriend, Blaine. "But I hope they will."

A tear ran down Kurt's cheek. He wouldn't stand to lose his best friend and his step-brother. They might be fine, but the thought of it was terrifying. Blaine saw him and sighed. "Kurt," he said, "right now, all we can do is hope for the best. Trust me, they'll get through this."

"I know," Kurt replied, and Blaine noticed how fragile he was by his voice. "Thanks."

On another seats, far from Kurt and Blaine, were Quinn and her 5 years old daughter, Beth. Quinn was quietly crying and hugging her daughter at the same time. Rachel was one of her best friends, while Finn was his ex-boyfriend, but she still cared about him, as a friend. They were really important for her. She feared their death, but she was also scared of wht might happen if only one of them died. The other one would be abandoned and lonely, just as Quinn was feeling every single day.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming back from his trip?"

That was what hurt the most to Quinn, lying to Beth. She and Beth's father had been in love, but one night he left without explanations. She told Beth he was on holidays, but eventually she would have to tell her the truth.

"Soon, honey." She kissed Beth's forehead in between tears. "Soon."

Little did they know, Beth's father, Puck, was sitting on that very same waiting room: crying because of Finn, his best friend, and crying because of what he did to Quinn and Beth...

Next to him was a blonde, tall girl, next to his girlfriend, Santana. "San, what happened?" The blonde asked.

"They were in an accident, Britt," Santana replied, crying. Rachel was her best friend and Finn was someone who she couldn't exactly call 'best friend' but he had done a lot for her. Brittany was Rachel's best friend, too. Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel were best friends. They had met in high school and been to the same college. Together, they had been inseparable, and they still were. So they were anxiously hoping for the doctors to say whether they were alive or dead. And they really couldn't wait anymore.

Suddenly, Rachel's dads walked in, followed by the doctors, and then Finn and Kurt's parents. Leroy, Rachel's dad, sighed. "Finn is okay," he said. "A few broken bones, but that's it."

"What about Rachel?" asked Kurt.

"We don't know."

Another doctor stepped in. "We _aren't sure_. We think she might have a broken leg, but there's more than that."

"Is she alive?" Carole, Finn's mom, asked.

"Yes, she is."

Almost everyone in that waiting room felt relief. Finn and Rachel were both alive, and that was amazing.

"But she might have some problems."

Quinn felt her eyes water. No, not problems... What could happen? Rachel could be in serious trouble... "Like what?" She finally asked.

"Mental problems. Or just amnesia."

About 50 people gasped or showed to be surprised. But they would never feel as sad and upset as _he_ did. He, who was watching everything. He, who had unsuccessfully tried to contact Rachel himself, and knew he had no choice.

Finn Hudson.


	2. Discussions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

_**Wanna compete for the Fangirling Klainebows Seasonal Choice Awards? You have the chance to win! PM your votes, nominations or suggestions, and if you thin you deserve being nominated, tell me!**_

_**You can see in my community the stories that have already won [by October, 2013 the competition hasn't started yet] and in my stories that will be created you will be able to see the nominated ones.**_

_**Who knows? YOU can be the next FKS Choice Awards winner!**_

_**(visit my other profile –klainebows fangirling– for more info)**_

**Basically, I am giving out awards for outstanding stories with true fangirl. We joined on one account: klainebows fangirling. The awards are called "Fangirling Klainebows Seasonal Choice Awards"**

**Nominate people! Vote for stories! Have fun!**

* * *

"Wait... what?"

Kurt stood up to face the doctor who had just said that. There was no way Rachel Berry might be dealing with amnesia. She would have no memories of the past 23 years... What about her friends? What about her family? What about... Finn...? Kurt then realized he would be struggling about as half as much as he would be. He felt sorry for Rachel and Finn. They used to have the perfect relationship, and now it was all gone. Vanished.

"That's right. We're really sorry." The same doctor turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Paul," the other one said quietly, but loud enough for Kurt to hear. "I don't think it's that bad.

"Well, George—"

"You don't?" Suddenly, hope was gleaming in Kurt's eyes, and the sadness seemed to fade away. "What do you mean... George?"

"In my opinion, the crash wasn't that bad. Maybe she'll be in a wheelchair for a month or so. But, unlike Paul, I happen to think she might be better than we expect. If she does have amnesia, she will remember some years of her life, so she will forget only a few years."

"How many years?" Kurt was afraid of the answer. What would he do if Rachel forgot him?

"If she is really lucky, she will forget one year, and in the luckiest case she will forget some months. The average is three years, but at most she could forget seven."

"Crap," Santana muttered from the other side of the room.

"What?" her girlfriend asked.

"She will forget most of us if she forgets seven years," Puck answered.

Quinn was hearing everything, and thought it was just normal untill she heard Puck's voice. Her instincts shot up and she immediately looked around, trying to decide who t had been. Not Sam, not Kurt, not Blaine, not Mr. Schue, not Mike, and then...

_Who is that strange guy with the mohawk?_

She didn't recognize him, but he seemed way too familiar: she was sure she had seen him earlier. Earlier in her life. How was she supposed to know when? Quinn had lived a long time. Well, 24 years were a long time in her opinion.

"Have I seen you?" she finally asked.

"No," he quickly muttered. She raised an eyebrow to make him know she knew he was hiding something, but he was looking at the floor, so Quinn doubted he would see her.

"What's your name?"

"Quinn," Sam said, saving Puck from having to answer. "I get how you feel, but now we're discussing the car crash."

She was quiet. Sam _was_ one person she could identify with: he had met Mikayla, the lve of his life, on a trip to Hawaii, and then he found her again an year later. They eventually fell in love and married, remembering the trip. Maybe Quinn hadn't had a great experience wth her ex-boyfriend, but he went away, and now there was a small chance he was coming back. And he was the man stting next to her best friend, Brittany.

At least that was what Quinn thought, because he was definitely her ex boyfriend...

* * *

An hour later, everyone was still in the waiting room. Kurt was crying and laying his head on Blaine's shoulder, Quinn was playing wth Beth's hair, Santana and Brttany were with their phones: the Latina was texting someone and the blonde was playing a game, Will and Emma were silently crying, Sam was kissing his wife, Puck was staring at the middle of nowhere and every now and then he would check his phone and Tina and Mike were crying. They were waiting to visit Finn and Rachel, and the time seemed to go really slow.

"Good news."

Everyone heard Paul's voice and nearly jumped out of surprise. They thought he had popped out of nowhere. Actually, he was just walking quietly. **(1)** So quietly, no one had heard him come.

"What's the good news?" Brittany asked.

"When I tell you this, just know that we will close in a couple of hours. Don't you all go at once, at most four people together."

Quinn, Brittany and Santana gave each others "the look". When four people were needed for something, they shot looks at each others, with a clear message: _Don't you dare break the code, bitch. _

"The good news are..."

In that milisecond, everyone crossed their fingers and hoped for the best.

"...you can now visit Finn Hudson."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ooooooooooooooooooh!**

**Well, here's more good news, but from me: I GOT A KIK!**

**kik me: klainebowpower**

**(1) For anyone I know in real life and goes to my school: Remember Emilio? xD **


End file.
